Como fuego y hielo
by Naoko Himura
Summary: Toshiro se encuentra con alguien de su pasado y es... UNA YOKAI? un amor surgira pero ella tiene muchos problemas y tambien muchos pretendientes descubran su historia leyendo el fic
1. Capítulo 1 reencuentro

Como fuego y hielo

Capitulo 1 reencuentro

Un dia cierto capitan peliblanco caminaba por las calles de karakura, tenia la mision de encargarse de los holows junto con su molesta teniente y otros shinigamis para que Ichigo pudiera entrenar pues la batalla contra Aizen se acercaba, pero algo lo tenia distraido desde hace una semana habia estado teniendo el mismo extraño sueño.

**Estaba acostado sobre la hierba rodeado de infinidad de flores blancas y a su lado habia... UNA CHICA?! si era una chica, tenia el cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura amarrado en una coleta y traia puesto un kimono rojo observava a Toshiro con una tierna y dulce sonrisa, pero cuando estaba por reconocerla despertaba.**

Sin darse cuenta llego al sitio donde se sentaba a mirar el atardecer, se detubo un par de metros antes al ver que habia alguien mas sentado ahi, se quedo parado en el mismo sitio por un par de minutos hasta que la persona que estaba ahi se lebanto y se alejo un par de metros para despues desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al ver esto se tallo los ojos y dijo para si mismo

-debo estar alucinando

Se quedo observando el atardecer unos minutos y volvio a casa de Orihime, se sento en un cojin cerca de la mesa y se recargo sobre esta, Orihime se preocupo ante el comportamiento del chico desde hace una semana y pregunto

-¿Estas bien Toshiro-kun?

El chico bostezo se estiro y contesto sin animos

-Si no es nada

Matsumoto preocupada por su capitan pregunto

-¿Esta seguro taichou?

El peliblanco no contesto pues se habia quedado dormido sobre la mesa de tanto no muy lejos de ahi cierta castaña se preparaba para ir a dormir, no conforme con los demonios tambien la atacaban los holows, ademas desde la mañana siguiente tendria que asistir a la preparatoria de karakura a pesar de solo tener 12 años de edad era muy lista. Se durmio para empezar bien el dia de mañana.

Toshiro se levanto con dificultad y salio a patrullar la ciudad. Naoko se levanto y se preparo para ir a la preparatoria, desayuno rapidamente y salio a toda velocidad de su departamento, en el camino tropezo con cierta pelirroja, una vez se levantaron se disculparon una con la otra y siguieron su camino juntas

-Asi que te llamas Naoko?

-si tengo poco de llegar a la ciudad y tambien me quedare poco tiempo

-Ya veo eres muy joven

-si solo tengo 12

-Tambien eres muy hermosa

La chica se sonrojo lijeramente ante el comentario de la pelirroja

-Arigatou

-entonces estaras en la misma clase que nosotros?

-si asi es

-en ese caso llevemonos bien si quieres puedes comer con nosotros

-Hai arigatou

Ambas entraron a la escuela, Naoko paso a la direccion antes de ir al salon para entregar un justificante para poder salir constantemente puesto que la verdadera razon por la que estaba en karakura era que estaba en una mision de reconocimiento y en el caso de exterminacion puesto que varios exorcistas al intentar explorar la zona de noche fueron atacados y grabemente heridos, segun ellos por algo que no podian ver, esto alarmo a Naoko ya que penso que podrian se holows, por lo que se ofrecio voluntariamente a investigar, ademas la paga era buena.

Entro en el salon llamando mucho la atencion puesto que sus caracteristicas eran algo peculiares, su cabello castaño hasta la cintura atado en una coleta, su estarura eran escasos 1.29 metros, aunque su cuerpo era el de una adolescente, ella poco interes mostro en las actitudes hacia ella respondiendo friamente a todas las preguntas que hacian la profesora y sus compañeros de clase, sintio una energia demoniaca cerca por lo que sin decir nada salio del salon como alma que lleva el diablo, la profesora enojada le grito desde la puerta

-HIMURA A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?!

-A la enfermeria!

Efectivamente se metio en la enfermeria por suerte no habia nadie asi que cerro la puerta y mientras una energia color amarilla la rodeaba su uniforme fue reemplazado por un kimono rojo y en su espalda llevava su espada a simple vista de samurai.

Llego al rio donde encontro a un shinigami peliblanco al parecer un capitan, peleando con un holow y un golbin estaba por atacarlo por la espalda impedio esto rapidamente desenfundando su espada que se transformo en una de colosal tamaño, extermino al golbin de un solo golpe el capitan se distrajo viendo esta escena y descuido al holow que estaba a sus espaldas Naoko se percato y grito

-CUIDADO!

El holow estaba por atravesarlo cuando Naoko aparecio delante de el recibiendo gran parte del golpe, intentando bloquearlo con su espada, salpico una cantidad de sangre imprecionante, Toshiro quedo en shock la chica apenas podia moverse le temblaban las manos y se quejaba por el dolor, a pesar de esto volteo a ver al peliblanco y le sonrio dulcemente, de pronto vino un recuerdo confuso a la cabeza del joven capitan

**Flash Back**

**-Por que no huiste?**

**-Por que habria de hacerlo?**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Naoko saco fuerza de no se donde y corto al holow en dos callendo al suelo de rodillas, Toshiro salio del shock y fue a ayudarla

-¿Quien eres?

-... eso... importa?... m-me debes... una

Naoko sonrio en tono de broma a lo que el chico reacciono enojandose se estaba desangrando y lo que hacia es bromear?!

-oye no crees que deberias preocuparte mas por tus heridas?!

-Ah?

Naoko se mareo por la perdida de sangre callendo de lleno en los brazos del chico, quedo recargada en el hombro izquierdo del peliblanco y automaticamente reacciono abrazandola por la cintura ella solo alcanzo a decir una cosa antes de caer inconsiente

-Mi espada...

Toshiro se percato de ello y volteo a ver el sitio donde ella habia dejado caer su espada y solo encontro una vieja y desgastada katana, se quedo extrañado antes era enorme y ahora ya no, dejo sus dudas para despues enfundo la katana y cargo a la chica de la cual desconocia el nombre y (estilo princesa :3) y solo se le ocurrio una cosa

-Debo llevarla con orihime

comenzo a caminar en direccion a la escuela pero Naoko comenzo a despertar y a removerse incomoda lo cual le dificultaba el caminar al chico cuando desperto completamente levanto el rostro lo que provoco que sus caras quedaran separados por escasos dos centimetros, provocando un enorme sonrojo en la cara del chico, la chica puso su mano en la frente del chico y pregunto inoscentemente

-¿Estas bien? tienes la cara muy roja

Toshiro se quedo paralizado pero... ¿porque su corazon latia tan rapido? esa extraña chica le provocaba un extraño sentimiento que a la vez le era muy familiar

-¿que pasa?

-ah?

-etto puedes bajarme?

-ah si g-gomen

el chico la bajo con cuidado y se alarmo al ver que sus heridas se estaban curando solas

-wow ¿que eres exactamente?

-yo? una exor... un demonio!

La repuesta tan repentina sorprendio al chico el cual solo pudo contestar

-eh?

-una larga historia bueno perdon por la molestia pero... tengo algo que hacer

dicho esto salio corriendo dejando a un confundido capitan este reacciono de golpe al recorar la apariencia de la chica y vio que era la misma de su sueño, salio corriendo en la direccion en que vio que se fue pero se detubo a pensar en voz alta

-espera cuando la alcance y me pregunte por que la seguia ¿que le dire? oye tengo que hablar contigo porque soñe contigo el otro dia?... eso sonaria a que soy un acosador

Desistio de su idea de seguirla y regreso a casa de Orihime se metio en su gigai y se perdio en sus pensamientos, en ese momento entro su fastidiosa teniente repleta de bolsas pues acababa de regresar del centro comercial, intento fastidiar a su capitan pero el chico hiso caso omiso a lo que decia y se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando, preocupada por el comportamiento de su capitan pregunto

-taichou esta bien?

-ah?

-esta seguro que no esta enfermo?

-ah si estoy bien

el chico se perdio en sus pensamientos de nuevo

un demonio? sus heridas se sanaban solas ademas pudo ver a un shinigami y al holow perfectamente y tanto poder como para exterminarlo de un golpe aun cuando estaba tan herida ademas esta el hecho de que me puso muy nervioso al tenerla tan cerca aunque era muy hermosa... EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?! pero... por que la recorde a ''ella'' tan derepente?...

Matsumoto se canso de insistir tanto y mejor se fue a ver television.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria...

-Segura que estas bien?

-si tranquila Orihime estoy bien

aunque casi me desangro fuera de eso todo esta bien

**Flash back**

**-segura que estas bien?**

**-ya te dije que si solo dejame y vuelve a casa**

**-no puedo hacer eso anda sube a mi espalda **

**-ah?**

**Fin del flash back**

por que lo recorde tan derepente?

-Entonces tu nombre es Naoko?

-si

-y estas aqui por que tu padre te cambio de escuela

-si

-y saliste del salon tan de repente porque olvidaste tomar una medicina muy importante

-si

-eso es poco creible y lo sabes verdad?

-si eres listo Uryu

-entonces puedo preguntar ¿Quien o que eres?

-eso es algo que dire luego señor ultimo quinci

-¿como lo sabes?

-yo se muchas cosas acerca de todos ustedes

-Naoko-chan?

-gomen te contare despues

Las clases terminaron y Orihime invito a Naoko a su casa, Naoko acepto pensando que podria contarle su secreto ahora que Uryu la habia descubierto, ambas caminaron hacia la casa de la pelirroja una ves llegaron Orihime abrio la puerta y antes de entrar le dijo algo a Naoko

-ah casi lo olvido espero que no te moleste estoy viviendo con unos amigos

-descuida no hay problema

Ambas entraron.

-tadaima!

-okaeri

Una mujer de grandes atributos estaba sentada en frente de la televicion comiendo dulces pero algo distrajo a Naoko vio al mismo peliblanco con el que se habia encontrado hace unas horas al mismo tiempo que el chico la miraba confundido

-ella es rangiku-san

-oh quien es esa chica tan linda?

-ah? a mi nombre es Naoko

-kyaaa que lindo nombre para una chica tan linda

La mujer apriciono a la chica entre sus brazos casi asfixiandola con sus atributos

-Rangiku-san la estas asfixiando!

-ah gomen

-hai no importa

-ah cierto y el es Toshiro-kun

Ambos chicos se miraron al tiempo que pensaban

Que esta haciendo aqui?

-sucede algo?

-ah no no es nada

pero ¿donde he escuchado ese nombre... Toshiro... espera el es... SHIRO?!

Por fuera no demostro nada pero por dentro estaba sorprendida y feliz se sentaron y platico con Orihime y Matsumoto de cosas sin importancia mirando fugazmente a Toshiro de vez en cuando

-Orihime necesito hablar contigo de lo que te dijo Uryu

-ah si esta bien

-en ese caso sera mejor que balla afuera

Toshiro estaba por salir de la habitacion cuando Naoko lo detubo tomando su mano

-tambien te concierne a ti Hitsugaya taichou

Los tres se quedaron atonitos ¿como sabia su apellido? y ¿como sabia que era un shinigami? eso se preguntaron las otras dos mujeres Toshiro ya tenia una idea de por que sabia su apellido y que era un shinigami, el chico se volvio a sentar mientras ella empezaba a explicarles.

-Soy una exorcista un paladin algo similar a un capitan estoy aqui en una mision, tengo la sospecha de que los holows atacan a los exorcistas que bienen a investigar y tenia razon desde que llegue me han estado atacando

-y por que eso me deberia interesar?

-porque asi como los holows atacan exorcistas tambien los demonios atacaran a los shinigamis por eso he venido a advertirles que tengan cuidado

Los tres ahi presentes se quedaron en silencio, Toshiro rompio el silencio

-por cierto ¿como que eres un demonio?

-ah e-eso es mas complicado asi como existen los holows existen los demonios, asi como existen shinigamis existen los exorcistas para mantener el equilibrio entre los mundos soy algo asi como Ichigo

-kurosaki?

-exacto!

-mmmmm y como sabes de los shinigamis los quincis y el apellido de Toshiro-kun?

Naoko que estaba tomando te lo escupio de inmediato ante la pregunta

-e-eso es dificil de explicar jeje

-deverias decirles de una vez y de paso me explicas por que te fuiste

Toshiro intervino diciendo esto de manera fria y cortante aunque a la ves podia notarse algo de sufrimiento en su bajo la mirada y sonrio tristemente

-no vas a perdonarme tan facilmente ¿verdad?

-Toshiro-kun...

-Taichou...

-Toshiro y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo... por un tiempo vivi con el cuando eramos niños todo fue una coinsidencia una linda coinsidencia.

-pero un dia te fuiste...

-NO ME FUI POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA!... me obligaron siempre quise explicartelo pero no sabia como volver a verte

Ambos chicos hablaban como si Orihime y Matsumoto no estuberan ahi y ellas solo observavan sorprendidas y preocupadas

-Hinamori estubo muy preocupada y se deprimio por mucho tiempo

-Lo lamento pero yo tambien sufri

Hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que Toshiro volvio a hablar

-Dejando eso de lado me alegra que estes bien

esto ultimo lo dijo viendola tiernamente con una leve pero notable sonrisa, eso sorprendio a Orihime y Matsumoto al grado de casi desmallarse, mientras que Naoko se sonrojaba notablemente al tiempo que un par de lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas, la chica se abalanzo contra el chico abrazandolo haciendo que este se sonrojara por la falta de muestras de afecto durante tanto tiempo aunque correspondio el abrazo rodeandola con sus brazos

-tambien me alegra verte shiro

la cara del peliblanco paso de un ligero rojo a tomate al tiempo que su corazon latia rapidamente.


	2. Capítulo 2sentimientos

konichiwa es mi primer fic la vez pasada no puse nada no se por que O.o pero bueno si les gusta o no sigan leyendo sera raro por que no solo mezclo Inuyasha mas adelante apreceran personajes de otros animes antes de empezar: Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen son del Trolus maximus Tite kubo dedico este cap a mi amiga Fer-chan :D te quiero nena.

Capitulo 2 sentimientos

Despues de esta demostracion de afecto por parte del frio capitan, las preguntas por parte de su teniente y Orihime no pararon, pero los cuatro se detuvieron al escuchar como siete personas entraban al departamiento de la pelirroja encontrando una rara y curiosa escena, Orihime y Matsumoto gritando de emocion, pero lo mas raro de todo fue ver al capitan de la decima division con una chica sentada en las piernas abrazada al cuello del chico a la vez que este la abrazaba por la cintura.

Los siete detras de la puerta se paralizaron por la sorpresa, mientras Toshiro y Naoko se ponian color tomate,en un rapido movimiento se separaron aun con la cara roja viendo a direcciones opuestas nadie se movio en un rato hasta que Naoko se levanto, tomo sus cosas y comenzo a caminar a la puerta

-bueno t-te veo luego tenemos una platica pendiente

Dicho esto salio a toda velocidad del departamento de Orihime, todos se quedaron helados mientras Toshiro aprovechando la inmovilidad de todos salio por la ventana huyendo de la catastrofe que se avecinaba.

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Ikkaku, Yumichika e incluso Chad estaban boquiabiertos mientras Orihime y Matsumoto seguian fantaseando en como se verian Toshiro y Naoko si fueran pareja, Renji fue el primero en romper el silencio

-¿Que fue lo que acabo de ver?

-tambien lo viste Renji?

-seguramente fue una alucinacion

-Eso no me importa tenia algo que preguntarle a esa chica

-jamas lo pense de Hitsugaya-taichou

Orihime desperto de su fantacia y se percato de la precencia de los siete

-hola chicos que hacen aqui?

-Nosotros ibamos a preguntar sobre esa chica y Hitsugaya taichou

-ah eso no tengo permiso de contarselo, quieren te?

-¿¡COMO QUE NO TIENES PERMISO?!

-Lo siento pero es un asunto privado entre Toshiro-kun y Naoko-chan

La conversacion fue interrumpida por la insignia de shinigami sustituto

-Holows

Todos salieron de sus gigais puesto que se veian muchas señales en el radar de Rukia, mientras tanto Naoko que acababa de entrar a su casa detecto un gran numero de demonios cerca de un grupo de holows, se transformo y salio de inmediato.

Toshiro sintio el riatsu de los holows y tambien salio de su gigai, los primeros en llegar fueron Toshiro y Naoko que comenzaron a exterminar holows y demonios, luego llegaron los demas shinigamis que de inmediato se pusieron a exterminar a los holows, una vez acabaron con los holows se detubieron a ver que la chica que estaba en el departamento de Orihime hace unos minutos luchaba con esas cosas parecidas a un holow pequeño aunque sin mascara, Ichigo y los demas estaban por ir a ayudarla pero Toshiro los detuvo.

Los demonios rodearon a Naoko rapidamente y esta solo relajo sus manos mientras su energia comenzaba a fluir, de una sola vez dejo salir una gran cantidad de energia exterminando a todas esas criaturas sin siquiera moverse.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lal demostracion de fuerza Naoko solo les dio la espalda y trato de tranquilizarse aunque no funcionaba muy bien comenzo a tocarse la cabeza como si le fuera a explotar.

-MALDICION!

La chica grito mientras Toshiro miraba preocupado mientras apretaba los puños, sin poder soportarlo mas se acerco a ella y se agacho para ver que le pasaba

-Que pasa?

-n-no es nada creo que ya estoy bien

Su kimono desaparecio apareciendo de nuevo su uniforme, se levanto y no quiso mirar a Toshiro a la cara, oculto la mirada con su cabello y comenzo a caminar pero Toshiro la tomo de la mano impidiendo que se alejara

-entonces mirame a los ojos y dimelo

Naoko levanto el rostro y dejo ver sus ojos que ahora no eran cafes si no dorados, eso pasaba cuando usaba mucho poder de una sola vez Toshiro no dijo nada hasta que pasando unos segundos sonrie

-lindos ojos

Naoko se sonrojo y fruncio el ceño

-baka!

En cierto modo la chica era bipolar (tsundere :3) el chico ya la conocia asi que solo sonrio burlonamente

-sigues siendo la misma enojona de siempre

Una venita se remarco en la frente de la chica

-Y tu sigues siendo el mismo enano!

-PARA TU INFORMACION SOY MAS ALTO QUE TU!

-HM

se dieron la espalda mientras su teniente y demas compañeros shinigamis observavan confundidos y divertidos a la vez hasta que Renji interrumpio la discusion con una pregunta

-Ettoo.. Hitsugaya taichou podria explicarnos que significa esto?

-ah?

-explicar que?

Renji señalo a Naoko haciendo que esta pusiera una mirada seria fria e indiferente muy similar a la de Toshiro -son identicos- pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, Naoko despues de un rato de verlos de esa forma tomo a Toshiro por el cuello del kimono y lo arrastro alejandolo de todos diciendo

-Lo tomare prestado por un rato se los devuelvo en unas horas

El chico no opuso resistencia dejando que la chica lo el gigai de Toshiro y este se introdujo en el, siguio a la chica hasta llegar a su departamento

-pasa tengo algo que hablar contigo

-ah si esta bien

Ambos entraron, Toshiro entro y se sento en un sillon de la pequeña sala-comedor

-espera un momento no tardo.

Naoko se metio a su cuarto cerrando la puerta, El chico se distrajo mirando el departamento deteniendose en la mesita de noche en frente de el viendo un album de fotos, su curiosidad fue demasiada y lo abrio para ver las fotos, vio fotos en donde Naoko salia de pequeña con otros niños y niñas, un pelirosa, un rubio, e incluso habia una en donde salia con un niño peliblanco en las montañas

mientras iba pasando las paginas Naoko iba creciendo incluso encontro una foto donde salia abrazandolo a el, de inmediato un sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas mientras maldecia a Hinamori por lo bajo por tomarle fotos, cambio la pagina encontrando a Naoko abrazando del cuello a un chico de ojos azules y cabello lila junto a un pelinegro, habia varias fotos con los mismos niños en donde todos se veian muy felices, siguio pasando las paginas encontrando una en donde un chico muy parecido a el la estaba abrazando y ella estaba notablemente sonrojada, al ver esta foto apreto con fuerza la pasta del album, incluso habia una en la que estaba vestida de santa claus junto a un sonriente pelinegro y un nervioso castaño de lentes.

Al pasar la pagina vio una foto en donde se encontraba sentada recargada en el hombro de un chico de ojos y cabello negro que parecia serio aunque estaba ligeranete sonrojado volteando hacia otro lado.

-perdon por la tardanza

Toshiro se asusto dejando el album en donde lo habia encontrado tratando que pareciera que el no habia hecho nada, Naoko salio de su cuarto, se habia quitado el uniforme y ahora traia un short color azul claro y una playera blanca. Toshiro se sonrojo pues esta ropa resaltaba ciertas partes del cuerpo de la chica.

-tengo que hablar contigo

-si yo tambien

Naoko se sento junto a el para asegurarse de que la escuchara

-tengo que explicarte la razon por la que me fui bueno no fue por voluntad propia literalmente me sacaron a la fuerza yo jamas me hubiera ido o almenos no sin despedirme y lo lamento mucho

La chica dejo escapar un par de lagrimas y Toshiro la abrazo en modo de consuelo

-esta bien no tienes por que disculparte

Toshiro sabia que en el momento que la viera la perdonaria aunque no le hubiera explicado nada, la hubiera perdonado tan solo con oir su voz. En el fondo sabia que lo que sentia no era otra cosa mas que amor, siempre lo supo aunque nunca quiso admitirlo pero ya no podia esperar mas si se la quitaban de nuevo sentia que no podria verla otra vez...

Les gusto? lo se soy muy cursi xD dejen reviews sujerencias, opiniones, criticas lo que quieran.

Actualizare cada dos o tres dias segun me permita la escuela (y el internet) Sayonara! :3


	3. capitulo 3 conociendo los celos

Capitulo 3 Amo este cap se me hace tan lindo espero les guste, pero antes lo de siempre:los personajes de Bleach y Ao no exorcist no me pertenecen pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Capitulo 3 Conociendo los celos

Despues de la platica, Toshiro volteo a ver el reloj.

-Se hace tarde sera mejor que me valla

Naoko se levanto del sillon y lo tomo de la mano

-Espera por que no te quedas a cenar?

El chico estaba por negarse pero la chica lo interrumpio.

-Amenos que quieras comer lo que cocina Orihime

La cara del chico se puso azul al recordar los platillos que la pelirroja cocinaba.

-Creo que no es tan mala idea

-sientate no tardo

Toshiro se sento a esperar, tenia curiosidad de ver como cocinaba la chica solo rogaba a Dios que no cocinara como chica volvio con una charola, en esta habia cuatro platos, acomodo todo en la mesa.

-Itadakimasu!

-Itadakimasu

En los platos habia arroz y estofado de cerdo con papas, el chico comio un bocado de arroz, este no sabia nada mal, comio un poco del estofado y se dio cuenta que este tenia un sabor muy especial, comenzo a comer con mas entusiasmo, se acabo el arroz y el estofado Naoko se dio cuenta

-¿Quieres mas?

El chico se sonrojo pues se dio cuenta muy tarde de su falta de educacion, el no era asi pero esa era la comida que mas habia disfrutado desde que llego a karakura, no solo era rica tambien disfrutaba de la compania de Naoko despues de mucho tiempo

-dame mas

La chica tomo el plato y lo lleno de comida

-Aqui tienes

-Arigatou!

Una vez acabaron de comer se quedaron en silencio un rato

-¿Te gusto la comida?

-Si estubo deliciosa

-Me alegro

-Lo cocinaste tu?

-si tube que aprender a cocinar, desde hace un tiempo vivo sola aunque mi familia me manda dinero ademas tengo mi sueldo de exorcista asi que no me falta nada

-No te sientes sola?

-No casi siempre conosco a muy buenas personas

-ya veo

Toshiro vio el reloj, era tarde.

-creo que ahora si debo irme

-Oye mañana iras a la preparatoria con Orihime?

-no lo se

-podrias ir? quiero verte otra vez

Toshiro se sonrojo por el comentario

-E-esta bien ire mañana

-siii!

La chica sonrio victoriosa

-Bueno te veo mañana

-Hasta mañana!

El chico salio del edificio lo mas normal que pudo una vez salio de ahi camino en direccion a la casa de Orihime con una notable sonrisa, conforme fue llegando se fue calmando dejando de sonreir aunque su exprecion no era la misma, tenia un extraño brillo en los ojos y era seria aunque perdio la frialdad, entro al departamento de la pelirroja

-Tadaima!

De pronto se vio rodeado por todos sus compañeros shinigamis que lo observavan con curiosidad

-¿Que pasa?

-Donde estubo todo este tiempo?

-Ah?

-A donde lo llevo esa chica?

-A ningun lado que les importe

Su cara de seriedad volvio a la normalidad, Renji, Ikkaku, Ichigo y Yumichika comenzaron el interrogatorio

-Por que aceptaste tan facilmente ir?

-Mas importante quien era ella?

-Que es exactamente?

-De donde la conoces?

Toshiro dejo de prestarles atencion un tiempo despues de que empezaron pues se habia puesto a pensar en preguntarle a Naoko sobre las fotos que vio

-Y bien?

-ah? bien que?

-no vas a responder?

-Eso se los podemos explicar mañana por eso ire mañana con Orihime ustedes vallan a la hora del descanso

Dicho esto todos volvieron a su casa no tenia sentido quedarse pues aunque le preguntaran mil veces sabian que Toshiro no responderia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naoko se levantaba con dificultad, se fijo en el reloj se habia levantado antes asi que decidio tomar una ducha rapida, desayuno y se preparo para ir a la preparatoria, salio y camino con calma pues tenia tiempo de sobra.

**Flash Back**

**-Eres muy pequeña...**

**-¿Te estas burlando?**

**-Claro que no! es solo que te hace mas linda..**

**-ah?**

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Por que estoy pensando en eso?

Naoko se sonrojo al recordar, eso no tenia nada que ver con Toshiro aunque la persona que se lo dijo se parecia mucho a el... almenos en a la preparatoria y diviso un peliblanco entre la multitud, se escabullo y lo abrazo del cuello.

-Ohayo!

El chico se asusto por la repentina accion

-NO ME ASUSTES ASI!

-Gomen

-Tu nunca cambiaras verdad?

-No te quejes tu tampoco has cambiado mucho

-oye!

-jeje sigues siendo igual de lindo

Toshiro se sonrojo comunmente le decian eso y el se ofendia pero con ella era diferente por alguna razon cuando trata de ofender a alguien usa otro tono de voz

-C-como sea ¿no vas a soltarme?

-no quiero

Toshiro suspiro resignado

-entonces no tengo opcion

El chico tomo las piernas de Naoko para cargarla como lo hacia hace mucho tiempo

-oye!

-Tu dijiste que no me soltarias

-No lo dije tan enserio!

-como digas

Bajo a la chica de su espalda y siguieron caminando al salon, la campana sono y las clases comenzaron, todo transcurrio normalmente, el timbre sono de nuevo para anunciar el descanso, Toshiro y Naoko subieron a la azotea ahi los esperaban todos los shinigamis y los amigos de Ichigo salvo Mizuiro, Tatsuki y Keigo.

-Bien comenzemos con la explicacion

Naoko comenzo a hablar

-La explicacion de todo esto es la siguiente, Mi nombre es Naoko Himura uso el apellido de mi madre por que usar el de mi padre es muy problematico, soy una exorcista primer nivel paladin y estoy aqui en una mision, la energia que vieron ayer fue energia demoniaca mezclada con algo de reiatsu

-Espera que es eso de energia demoniaca?

-yo soy un demonio ironicamente soy una exorcista es algo asi como Ichigo y se lo de los shinigamis por que mi padre fue uno hace tiempo y por ende tambien de los quincis y demas razas...

Naoko detuvo la explicacion al sentir una enorme energia demoniaca.

-Esperen un momento tengo que hacer algo

Se transformo y esta vez literalmente, sus orejas ya no eran humanas sino mas bien de perro, y sus ojos eran dorados mientras que su cabello se volvio blanco, paso de estar en el techo a estar en frente de la escuela en cuestion de segundos, siguio la enorme energia.

-Esta energia... no puede ser nadie mas

Se detubo en un lugar cerca del bosque donde diviso a un joven de cabello verde. El volteo a verla de manera despreocupada.

-Aaaaa te encontre nee-chan

-Que estas haciendo aqui Amaemon

-Que mala! ha pasado tanto tiempo y lo unico que haces es regañar a tu primo?

-Dejate de bromas, que hace uno de los hijos de satan aqui?

-no es obvio? vine para llevarte de vuelta a ti y a tu padre

-Que te hace pensar que mi padre ira contigo?

-tienes razon por eso estoy aqui, el ira a donde tu vallas no es cierto?

Dicho esto sonrio sadicamente y se lanzo al ataque, Naoko esquivo todos los ataques, estos eran poderosos de manera que causaban una gran destruccion.

-dejate de juegos nee-chan saca tu espada, crees que podras ganarme solo con el poder de Inuyasha?

-Tu no sabes nada acerca de mi

Naoko saco sus garras (literalmente)

-GARRAS DE ACERO!

El ataque le dio de lleno a Amaemon destruyendo varios arboles a su paso, el demonio quedo medio inconsciente, Naoko aprovecho la oportunidad y lo levanto del cuello asfixiandolo, Amaemon intento safarse inutilmente.

-Ahora lo sabes ya no tengo el mismo poder que hace tres años soy mucho mas poderosa

Apreto mas su cuello con ira

-Y no quiero volver a verte aqui

Naoko estaba por golpearlo cuando escucho una voz detras de ella

-Naoko!

La chica volteo descuidando a Amaemon

-Toshiro!?

El demonio aprovecho la oportunidad y atraveso el vientre de Naoko con sus garras, la chica se doblo de dolor soltando a Amaemon.

-NAOKO!

Amaemon se paro y abrio una puerta a Gehena

-Puede que hallas vencido nee-chan pero solo fue suerte algun dia volveran al lugar al que pertenecen

Sonrio sadicamente entrando en Gehena cerrando la puerta detras de el, Naoko callo de rodillas tosiendo sangre al tiempo que su cabello, orejas y ojos volvian a la normalidad, Toshiro corrio hacia ella y la cargo en brazos, de inmediato la chica perdio el conocimiento. Toshiro regreso a la escuela usando shunpo, aun estaban en descanso y esperaban en la azotea.

-han tardado mucho

-ademas vieron la cara de la chica antes de irse?, aunque tambien esta su apariencia

Toshiro llego con la chica en brazos goteando sangre.

-Inoue curala por favor

-Ponla en el suelo

Toshiro la acomodo y Orihime comenzo a curarla

-Esto es malo

-Que quieres decir?

-no puedo curarla la herida esta rodeada de una energia maligna muy densa

La chica comenzo a abrir los ojos

-Toshiro...

Todos pusieron atencion, Naoko saco de entre su kimono un celular

-Llama a Fujimoto-sensei... y dile... que traiga... a Yukio

Toshiro tomo el telefono y marco el numero, un hombre contesto

-Moshi-Moshi

-Fujimoto shiro?

-si que haces con el telefono de Naoko?

-Ella esta en problemas me pidio que le dijera que trajera a Yukio

-Yukio?! bien ire de inmediato

Ambos colgaron el celular, Orihime logro detener la hemorragia pero no pudo curar la herida, minutos despues un hombre y un joven vestidos de negro aparecieron en la puerta que daba a la azotea, el hombre tenia el cabello blanco y usaba lentes oscuros, el joben usaba lentes normales por lo que podian verse sus profundos ojos azules ademas de tener cabello castaño, tenia un rostro serio aunque a la vez amable, el chico se acerco con prisa a Naoko a la vez que Orihime deshacia su Shunten kenshun, el comenzo con el tratamiento eliminando la energia de Amaemon, inmediatamente la chica desperto y su herida comenzo a sanar sola.

-Yu-chan...

Naoko se sento y se quedo asi por un rato hasta que recupero la conciencia completamente, una vez desperto completamente se lanzo a los brazos del ojiazul el cual de inmediato correspondio al abrazo

-No deberias moverte aun

-No me importa

-Tambien te extrañe

-Eso ya lo se no puedes vivir sin mi pequeño cuatro ojos

-oye prometiste no decirme asi

-ya lo habia olvidado ademas aun me deben un almuerzo

-como podria olvidarlo

Mientras los dos chicos conversaban cierto capitan fulminaba con la mirada a Yukio mientras pensaba

_-Yu-chan? por que el uso del ''chan''? ademas por que tanto cariño? quien es el para abrazarla de esa manera? _

_Matsumoto ovservava divertida a su capitan pues podia saber lo que pensaba con tan solo verlo_

_-Sigues siendo igual de linda que antes_

_Toshiro enfurecio al escuchar esto aunque trato de no demostrarlo inutilmente pues habia un aura asesina a su alrededor y tenia un tic en la ceja derecha, por otro lado Shiro (viejo) obsevava divertido la escena _

_-Si quieren yo puedo casarlos por la iglesia_

_Ambos chicos se pusieron totalmente rojos_

_-Fujimoto-sensei!_

_-Otou-san!_

_-Vamos solo bromeo _

_Shiro se acerco a yukio y le susurro_

_-Creo que si intentas algo mas seras congelado vivo_

_Yukio poso su mirada en el peliblanco que lo fulminaba con la mirada y le dedico una mirada seria y decidida, los demas a su alrededor (excepto Naoko) podian sentir como si dos perros se estubieran gruñendose uno a otro._

_-Bien hemos terminado aqui Yukio vamonos_

_Shiro separo a Yukio de Naoko casi a la fuerza y lo jalo del cuello del abrigo_

_-Adios Naoko-chan ven a cenar cuando quieras!_

_-Sayonara saluden a Rin de mi parte!_

_Antes de desaparecer por detras de la puerta Yukio miro a Toshiro con una mirada que decia "No la perdere''._

_-Quien era el?_

_Toshiro pregunto a Naoko con voz enojada aunque no fria si no nerviosa_

_-El era Yu-chan el tambien es un exorcista, en dos años se convertira en profesor de la academia, cursamos la academia juntos aunque antes era como un gatito asustado casi siempre lo salvaba de ser golpeado_

_-ya veo _

_Todos estavan aterrados por la aura asesina del joven capitan pero parecia que Naoko no se dio cuenta de esta pues estaba muy sonriente._

_-hm como sea necesito una explicacion quien era el del bosque?_

_La cara de Naoko se puso seria y su sonrisa se borro_

_-el era Amaemon uno de los demonios mas poderosos de Gehena el rey de la tierra _

_-Que queria?_

_-llevarme a mi y a mi padre con el rey de demonios Satan_

_-por que?_

_-mis ancestros eran descendientes de Inu-taichou el rey del viento, tenia una esposa demonio con la cual tubo un hijo, Sesshomaru, pero se enamoro de una humana y tubo otro hijo llamado Inuyasha osea mi tatara tatara tatara abuelo sin embargo jamas fue aceptado ni por humanos ni por demonios y su padre murio defendiendolo a el y a su madre por lo cual yo herede sus poderes y los dos colmillos, colmillo de acero y colmillo sagrado mas bien conocidas como Tessaiga y Tenseiga puesto que Sesshomaru no tubo descendientes, esa es la historia._

_-ya veo_

_-Ni yo ni mi padre... nadie de mi familia pidio ser un demonio pero jamas seremos aceptados si demostramos nuestra verdadera forma ante el mundo, por eso sellamos nuestros poderes para obtener apariencia humana, la que vieron antes no es mi verdadera forma puesto que mi sangre no es totalmente pura mi verdadera forma se muestra el dia y noche de luna nueva_

_En ese momento sono la campana que anunciaba el fin del descanso_

_-Les seguire explicando luego_

_Volvio a ponerse su uniforme y todos regresaron a sus respectivas actividades, Toshiro iba maldiciendo por lo bajo a ese tal yukio, como se atrevia a abrazarla de esa manera y despues reclamarla como suya?, Toshiro tenia una idea de que era lo que sentia tal vez eran eso a lo que llamaban ''celos''..._

_Les gusto? perdon por actualizar tarde mi mama no me deja usar la tablet en la semana y solo me la presta los fines de semana pero hare lo posible por actualizar los dias acordados, dejen reviews ya lo saben criticas, comentarios, sugerencias lo que quieran Sayonara! :3_


	4. Chapter 4

Lo se tarde un siglo lo siento, la escuela no me permite escribir seguido pero me siento muuuuyyyyy mal, disfruten el cap TTwTT. Los personajes de los animes utilizados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

Capítulo 4 Algo más

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, no hubo más demonios ni holows todo estuvo extrañamente tranquilo, al acabar todos fueron a casa, Toshiro insistió en ir con Naoko para estar ahí si la herida se abría, pero la chica se negó diciendo que estaría bien, aunque Toshiro no quedo muy convencido no le quedo más que aceptar de muy mala gana por cierto, Naoko camino hacia su departamento aunque muy lento puesto que la pérdida de sangre y el dolor la dejaron débil y algo mareada, si la herida era infringida por un humano, un holow o un demonio de clase baja, podía regenerarse en minutos, pero si era infringida por un demonio de su mismo nivel y clase sanaría al mismo nivel que un humano normal lo cual era problemático.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Solo fue un accidente….**_

_**-Tienes razón…**_

_**-Amenos que….**_

_**-Qué?...**_

_**-Ese beso haya significado algo para ti**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-por qué recuerdo esas cosas justo ahora?

Naoko se sonrojo por el recuerdo anterior puesto que ese había sido su primer beso y fue un accidente, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que si había sentido algo por la persona con la que fue, ninguno de los dos lo planeo, después arreglaron ese asunto y quedaron como buenos amigos. Aunque en el fondo sabían que querían algo más….. Lo mismo había pasado con el… pero pasando el tiempo esos sentimientos desaparecían de la mente de la chica y seguía con su vida normalmente.

Aunque para ellos no era así de sencillo, para ellos ella fue algo así como su primer amor, aunque bien dicen que el primer amor nunca funciona, ellos eran algo tercos, uno no quería aceptar sus sentimientos pero cuando logro hacerlo no pudo decirlo y fue demasiado tarde.

El otro era muy directo pero siempre que iba a confesarle sus sentimientos, algo o alguien lo interrumpía de modo que se separaron y nunca le dijo lo que sentía.

De alguna manera casi todos los hombres que la conocían se enamoraban de ella, todos querían algo más, y pocas veces ella demostraba que sentía algo más que amistad y cariño.

La chica iba metida en sus pensamientos cuando el dolor y el mareo aumentaron de repente haciendo que callera casi inconsciente, ella solo esperaba el impacto contra el suelo, pero este nunca llego al contrario alguien la recibió en sus brazos, pero antes de que pudiera ver quien era quedo inconsciente.

Un par de horas más tarde Naoko comenzó a despertar lentamente debido al dolor, poco a poco abrió los ojos para descubrir que estaba en el cuarto de un hospital.

-¿Que hago aquí?

-No deberías levantarte aun

-Debes descansar más

Naoko escucho esas palabras de un par de voces muy familiares que le provocaron una punzada en el pecho, con algo de miedo volteo a ver a las dos personas al lado de su cama, esas mismas en las que había pensado todo el día.

-R-Riku… Benji?

En efecto, las personas que estaban ahí eran anda más y nada menos que ellos dos… pero que hacían juntos?

-¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?

-Esa es una larga historia

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho sigues siendo enana

-OYE!

-No le hagas caso ya sabes cómo es estoy seguro que por dentro está saltando de alegría por verte

Benji se sonrojo (chico tsundere xD :3)

-U-Urusai Riku

Mientras Riku se burlaba de la reacción de su amigo/rival

-Para mí que te ves más linda que la última vez que te vi

Naoko se sonrojo ante el comentario de Riku, el chico tenia la habilidad de hacer que ella se sonrojara fácilmente y le encantaba hacerlo (picaron ok no xD)

Fue corto lo se lo siento pero subiré mas seguido (espero) sayonara! Pronto bendra algo interesante :3


	5. Chapter 5

Lo se tarde un siglo lo siento la escuela no me permite escribir seguido y los examenes finales estan cerca, me siento muuuuuyy mal volvera a aparecer el cap anterior pero sera mas largo bueno disfruten el cap TTwTT. Los personajes de los animes que aparecen no me pertenecen pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Capitulo 5 Algo mas

Las clases continuaron con normalidad no hubo mas demonios ni holows todo estubo extrañamente tranquilo, al acabar todos fueron a casa,Toshiro insistio en ir con Naoko para estar ahi si la herida se abria pero la chica se nego diciendo que estaria bien, aunque Toshiro no quedo muy convencido no le quedo mas que aceptar de muy mala gana por cierto, Naoko camino hacia su casa aunque muy lento puesto que la perdida de sangre y el dolor la dejaron mareada y debil, si la herida era infringida por un humano o por un holow e incluso un demonio de clase baja podia regenerarse sin problemas en minutos pero si la herida era infringida por un demonio de su mismo nivel o mas alto sanaria al mismo ritmo que un humano normal y eso era lo problematico.

**Flash Back**

**-Solo fue un accidente...**

**-Tienes razon**

**-Almenos que...**

**-Que?**

**-Ese beso haya significado algo para ti...**

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Porque recuerdo esas cosas justo ahora? ese beso...

Naoko se sonrojo a un nivel extremo al recordar que ese fue su primer beso y habia sido un accidente pero eso no cambio el hecho de que si habia sentido algo cuando paso en especial por la persona con la que fue, ninguno de los dos lo planeo, despues arreglaron ese asunto y quedaron como buenos amigos. Aunque en el fondo sabian que querian algo mas igual que con... el, pero pasando el tiempo esos sentimientos desaparecian de la mente de la chica y podia seguir con su vida normalmente, aunque para ellos no era asi de sensillo, para ellos ella fue algo asi como su primer amor aunque dicen bien que el primer amor nunca funciona, ellos eran tan tercos que uno no queria aceptar sus sentimientos y cuando logro hacerlo no tubo el valor para decirlo y fue demasiado tarde.Y el otro era muy directo pero siempre que iba a confesarse algo o alguien lo interrumpia de modo que se separaron y no le dijo nada, sin embargo ambos tenian un presentimiento de que la volverian a ver.

De alguna manera casi todos los hombres que la conocian querian algo mas que amistad de ella y ella pocas veces decia la verdad y esa era que su corazon ya pertenecia a alguien mas desde hace mucho tiempo.Y otras veces cuando ella creia querer algo mas con alguien creia que era una confusion y sacaba esas ideas de su cabeza y seguia su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

La chica iba metida en sus pensamientos cuando el mareo y el dolor aumentaron de repente haciendo que callera casi inconsciente, ella solo esperaba el impacto contra el suelo pero este nunca llego sino que al contrario algo suave la recibio pero no pudo ver quien o que la recibio por que su vista se volvio borrosa y quedo incosciente.

Naoko comenzo a despertar lentamente pues se sentia debil y adolorida, poco a poco abrio los ojos para descubrir que estaba en el cuarto de un hospital.

-Que hago aqui?

-No deberias levantarte aun

-Debes descanzar mas

Naoko escucho estas palabras de unas voces muy familiares que le provocaron una punzada en el pecho, volteo a ver a las dos personas que estaban a un lado de la cama.

-R-Riku Benji?

En efecto las personas que estaban ahi eran nada menos que ellos las dos personas que habia recorado durante todo el dia pero ¿que hacian juntos?

-Que hacen los dos aqui?

-eso es algo dificil de explicar

-Pero veo que no has cambiado mucho sigues siendo enana

-Oye!

-No le hagas caso ya sabes como es estoy seguro que por dentro esta saltando de alegria por verte

-C-Callate Riku

Benji se sonrojo (chico tsundere xD :3)mientras Riku sonreia burlonamente por la reaccion de su amigo/rival.

-Para mi que eres mas linda que la ultima vez que te vi

Naoko se sonrojo ante el comentario, Riku tenia la habilidad de hacer que ella se sonrojara facilmente desde que la conoce y le encantaba hacerlo (Picaron ok no xD).

Ambos chicos eran mas altos que ella de 1.56 aproximadamente, Benji tenia ojos y cabello negro oculto en una gorra roja tenia buena condicion fisica y un cuerpo atletico debido al deporte que practicaba: futbol soccer, y Riku tenia cabello blanco y ojos verdes-turquesa, se parecia demasiado a Toshiro aunque mas alto y con el cabello un poco mas largo y alborotado, su cuerpo era ligeramente mas musculoso que el de Benji ya que el practicaba un deporte mas pesado, futbol americano, Benji era el portero y Riku era el runninback de sus respectivos equipos, Benji llebaba un pants negro con una playera roja y sudadera del mismo color y su tipica gorra roja con tenis, Riku iba de pantalon de mezclilla, una camisa verde debajo de otra del mismo color a cuadros con una chamarra de un tono mas oscuro. Habian cambiado mucho fisicamente desde la ultima vez que se vieron claro que antes Riku y Benji no se conocian hasta hace poco.

-Como sea tenemos algo muy importante que decirte... Benji lo dices tu o yo?

-dicelo tu, tienes mas tacto

-ok, Naoko nosotros dos somos tus...

-NAOKO!

En el momento en el que Riku iba a decir lo mas importante entraron Orihime, Toshiro, Matsumoto y todos los demas interrumpiendolo con sus gritos sin darle importancia a la precencia de los dos chicos. Riku tenia la extraña suerte de que justo en el momento en el que iba a decir algo importante algo o alguien lo interrumpia y no lo dejaban terminar. Los gritos sacaron de quisio a los tres chicos

-SILENCIO!

Los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo lo cierto era que se parecian mucho en la personalidad, Riku era algo arrogante, presumido y de cierta manera enojon, energico, cariñoso y amable en el fondo, algo celoso-posecivo y muy directo, por otro lado Benji era mas serio algo frio y facil de molestar, algo agrescivo aunque timido cuando de mujeres se trata ademas de ser algo terco y celoso-sobreprotector. Si lo pensabas detenidamente esos dos eran lo contrario y juntos formaban la personalidad de Naoko los tres eran algo asi como un complemento, un equilibrio.

Todos se quedaron callados cuando gritaron percatandose de la presencia de ambos chicos en especial del peculiar chico peliblanco el cual se parecia enormemente a Toshiro, ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, el parecido era increible por ambos sentidos, su cabello tono de piel y el color de ojos era el mismo pero uno se veia mucho mas desarrollado que el otro y sus personalidades eran muy diferentes.

-Quienes son ustedes?

-Lo mismo pregunto yo

Ambos se miraron como si se hubieran odiado desde que nacieron, Benji entro en escena dandole un golpe en la cabeza a Riku.

-Au! oye!

-No estamos aqui para esto ademas los dos tenemos partido mañana mejor vamonos

Benji saco a Riku casi a rastras del hospital para volver a casa

-Naoko quienes eran esos?

Toshiro pregunto con un tono molesto y sorprendido a la vez

-ellos... eran unos viejos amigos

-Y que hacian aqui?

-Eso yo... no lo se... y estaban a punto de decirme cuando llegaron

-gomen pero el papa de Ishida-kun nos llamo para avisarnos que estabas internada

- Hitsugaya-taichou casi congela a Ikkaku por que estaba obstruyendo la puerta

-U-urusai Ayasegawa!

-Taichou ese chico se parecia mucho a usted

-Lamento haberlos preocupado, mi capacidad de recuperacion no funciona con heridas hechas por demonios como el

Orihime se acerco a la cama y comenzo el tratamiento.

-Ya veo pero por eso te dije que te acompañaba a casa

-Lo siento pero tenia cosas que pensar a solas

-si claro...

Orihime termino de curarla y de inmediato se levanto

-Gracias Orihime

Naoko se estiro y extendio sus brazos a los lados

-Re-equipar!

Su energia volvio a rodearla y cuando se desvanecio ella ya traia ropa normal

-Como hiso eso?

-es similar a mi kimono

Naoko ahora traia un short de mezclilla, una playera de tirantes roja junto con una torera del mismo color, unos tenis converse rojos y varias pulseras en sus muñecas.

-Benji se llevo mi mochila debo alcanzarlo, nos vemos luego

Naoko salio del hospital tan rapido como pudo, con ayuda de su olfato de perro (literalmente) averiguo por donde se fueron sus dos viejos "amigos" y los alcanzo, pero iba tan rapido que no freno a tiempo y cayo ensima de los dos tirandolos al piso

-AU!

-Gomen te quedaste con mi mochila

-Cierto lo olvide

Los tres se pararon y sacudieron el polvo, Benji le entrego su mochila.

-Gracias por llevarme al hospital les debo una

-No fue nada...

Benji y Riku se miraron entre ellos casi leyendose los pensamientos, en un movimiento tan rapido como la luz Riku aparecio detras de Naoko apricionando sus muñecas, haciendo que ella dejara caer su mochila. Benji se acerco le levanto el rostro con sus manos y la beso, Naoko se sonrojo totalmente al tiempo que sus ojos se abrian como platos, Benji se separo de ella y aprovechando el estado de shock de la chica tomo el lugar de Riku y repitio el acto de su compañero...

El cap fue corto lo se lo siento soy mala xD los dejare con la duda :3 en el prox cap sabran el por que de los besos / no es por lo que ustedes piensan Ó.Ó para compensarlos publicare el siguiente cap mañana. Sayonara! :3


End file.
